


secret randevu

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, not underage but in some countries she is, so i'm being safe and ticking that box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: she cursed, yes they’re in the jedi temple, yes they’re in her suite, yes it’s attached to anakin’s but the doors are locked. this is why ahsoka didn’t want him to come, it was too risky for him to be here, he could easily get caught.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	secret randevu

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in an au where ahsoka joined maul to stop sidious, order 66 and anakin's fall to the dark side. ahsoka joins the order and becomes knight, and tried to help change their ways. the jedi tried to arrest maul but ahsoka secretly helped him escaped and they have a secret affair ever since.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” She fiercely whispers, trying to keep her voice down but wanting him to know the stupidity of what he’s done. “Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?!”

“I thought you were used to danger.” He teases as he kisses along her neck, lingering to leave marks. She gasps and presses herself to him, her movements limited as he has her pressed against the wall and holding her hands above her head, one of his metal legs wedged between hers.

“Not this kind.” She grits her teeth as he starts to bite along her skin. “What if someone saw you?”

“I waited for an hour to make my move Ahsoka,” He looks at her and has one of his hands hold both of hers and he caressed her cheek. “No one knows I’m here.”

He kisses her passionately, licking and biting her lip before being granted access. Ahsoka moans at his mouth, her body starting to grind against him. They get heated, more desperate and needy for each other. Maul lets go of her hands and pushes down the straps of her nightdress, such a small thing it was but it did the trick of wanting her more. 

He grains at the sight of her bare breasts and hardened nipples, quickly taking one in his mouth. She gasps and digs her fingers into the back of his tunic, head tilted back against the wall. “O-Oh…”

She can feel his grin against her and he nudges her leg aside, trailing a hand on her bare skin, without gloves which makes her shiver. They trace circles as they steadily go up and touch her underwear, Ahsoka jumps when he starts to rub her and grinds down against him.

“Maul…”

He lets go of her nipple and starts to kiss around her breasts, rubbing harder against her. “Yes Lady Tano?”

She rolls her eyes at the name, he only uses it to tease her. “Just fuck me already.”

“Such dirty words.” He chuckles. “Should they be used in the Temple?”

She cursed, yes they’re in the Jedi Temple, yes they’re in her suite, yes it’s attached to Anakin’s but the doors are locked. This is why Ahsoka didn’t want him to come, it was too risky for him to be here, he could easily get caught.

“Ngh!” She bites back a moan when Maul pushes her underwear down her legs and finally touches her folds. “Fuck…”

“So wet for me already.” He mused. “I wonder, have you ever touched yourself? Doing such naught things behind doors in secret like we are right now?”

“Force do you ever shut up?” She snips back, it only increases his amusement. She moans when he enters two fingers in her and clings onto him as he moves them in and out of her. She grabs his face and kisses him heatedly, he growls against her lips which only turns her on even more. 

He presses a thumb to her clit and pushes a third finger in, “Oh fuck!”

“You should really keep your voice down Ahsoka, we wouldn’t want to wake your Master up now would we?”

“Shut up.” She hisses as she kisses him again, he chuckles against her lips but she doesn’t care. Anything to make him quiet and give her the pleasure she deserves, she didn’t know he would be coming by tonight, he said he would give her a location where they would meet and do their usual activities in just a few days. But he snuck into the Jedi Temple, hid in her room and waited for her until she came back from whatever was holding her till the late night. Ahsoka knew this would be dangerous but Maul was taking it to another level - and dare she say it, that there was an excitement to it. She wouldn’t admit that to Maul, no it would only make things worse and he’ll quickly get caught, which neither of them wants.

He takes his fingers out of her and stands back, putting his hands under her knees and lifting her up. Ahsoka quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders to keep herself from falling and moans when his length enters her, it’s fake but thank Force it isn’t metal. She never knew she could get so worked up on something like that, her fourteen year old self would be horrified to learn of such a thing. But that was back when she was young and naive, now she’s grown into a young adult and is a very mature woman, she can make her own choices and this is one of them.

“F-Fuck.” She gasps when he pushes his length deeper, stretching her walls. Her nails dig into his tunic which she quickly pushes off his shoulders, the heat of his skin under her hands making her shiver in delight. He grunts as he starts to move, his hold tightening on her, the metal of his hips just brushing against her skin.

“Ahsoka…” He growls her name in her ear and starts to leave marks on her neck, she gasps and turns her head to give him more access, one of her hands coming to hold the back of his head.

“Ahsoka?” They freeze when a voice comes from her door. “Ahsoka? You ok?”

Ahsoka panics at the voice of her Master, Force he can’t see her like this!

“Ahsoka?”

Maul nips at her skin lightly. “Answer him and he’ll leave.”

“I’m fine Matser.” She manages to say with no interference in her voice, steady as normal to not give off any sense of mishappenings. 

“You sure? There’s a lot of sound coming from your room?”

“Just some Togruta thing.” She quickly says as the thought comes to mind, she hopes it works.

“Are you in any pain?” He says with concern. 

“Oh I don’t think so.” Maul’s chuckle is muffled against her and he thrusts harder into her, she bites down a moan and glares at him.

“N-No Master I’m fine, really.” A little gasp manages to escape her as Maul licks down her throat. “Just go back to sleep.”

“You sure Snips? I’m here to help if you need any.”

She see’s Maul’s expression and knows he wants to laugh but holds back to not get caught. She nips at his ear hard, making him freeze and takes the time to answer Anakin back. “I know Anakin but I’m fine, really. I’ll wake you up in case I need anything.”

A beat of silence follows. “Alright Snips, I’m holding onto you for that one. Goodnight.”

“Night.” She manages to gasp out as Maul pushes against her, she hears Anakin’s door open and close and immediately pulls Maul back to glare at him. “What the hell was that?”

“Did you really expect me to stay still?” He grins in amusement.

“It would certainly have been better, what if he came in?!”

“Then he would of been shocked at the sight of the enemy and his padawan fucking around, wouldn’t he?” He smirks and starts to thrust into her harder, the glare quickly washes off her face and changed to pleasure. “Would you have liked that? Knowing you Master was watching you doing such dirty things with me? In the Temple no less?”

“Obi-Wan really should have done something to your mouth to have you shut up.” She hisses at him, showing her fangs which he utterly found adorable yet exotic. He growls and pounds into her and she bites down on his neck to muffle her moans, he wraps his arms around her back as her legs tightened against him. Nothing holds him back anymore as he clings to the young Togruta and thrusts with all his might, her moans muffled against his skin as well as her sobs of pleasure.

“M-Maul.” Ahsoka’s voice is hoarse from trying to hide her crying and moans from her Master, she wishes they were in their usual private room in the underworld where she could let them all out. 

“F-Fuck-!” Her body shakes hard as she releases herself on his length, feeling it drip down off her skin. She clings onto him as he rides her orgasm out and soon comes to a slow and gentle stop, she doesn’t let go of him as she leans back to look at him. His eyes dazed and his chest panting heavily, his lips parted to let out his tired sounds.

He grips the back of her neck and kisses her, still heated and full of lust but a touch of softness to it. He leans her back against the wall as they come down from their high, their holds gently loosening on each other until her feet are back on the floor. Their arms still around each other as they regain their breath.

Maul breaks the silence with a slight chuckle. “Having seconds thought of being mad at me?”

Ahsoka gives him an amused look. “Shut up.”


End file.
